


Cock! Cockblockers!

by ElizaStyx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cockblocking, Haunted Houses, Humour, Incest, M/M, Short, Sibling Incest, Smut, Top!Sam, Walking In On Someone, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the Ghostfacers walk into a haunted house...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cock! Cockblockers!

Sam tilted his head and looked at Dean with his serious expression slowly transforming into an impish smile.  
"So..." he said, squinting his eyes. "I suppose the place is safe and we just have to wait till midnight..."  
"You're right." Dean looked around the room, creepy in the darkness enlightened only by their two torches, and then gazed at him, raising his brows. "Any ideas how to kill the time?"  
"Plenty." Sam winked, grinning and slowly approaching his brother.

***

Ed Zeddmore turned on his flashlight and blinded all the Ghostfacers one after another.  
"Listen up, people." he said when they were blinking rapidly. "We gotta go in there and prepare for the confrotation. The ghost had always been seen exactly at midnight so we have just enough time. Is that clear?"  
Maggie raised her hand.  
"Yes?" Ed was 985676% done, having to answer any questions at this point.  
"Isn't that the Winchester's car?" she asked pointing at the black Impala hidden behind the bushes.  
Ed narrowed his eyes, directing the light at the chevrolet. He was angry enough even without those losers hanging around and disturbing him during the work.  
"Maybe yes, maybe not." he roared annoyed. "As long as we don't spot those twats, we shall have hope. Now get going, asshats!"  
The Ghostfacers looked at each other and shrugged before they went in the house after their leader.

***

The Ghostfacers were setting up their equipment and Ed was muttering some swearwords, expecting the Winchesters to pop up and destroy their video footage once again when he heard a strange noise. He frowned.  
"Did you hear that?" he asked Harry.  
"What?" Harry raised his head and blinded Ed with his headlight.  
Ed covered his eyes with one hand and raised his forefinger, showing Harry to listen carefully. Maggie shoved a box loudly and he hushed her, straining his hearing.  
They heard moans. Moans that came from the second floor. They looked at each other unsure what to think or do.  
"Is that the ghost?" Kenny whispered and immediately got hit by Ed on the shoulder.  
"Shhh!" hissed Zeddmore. "We need to check it out."  
"We aren't prepared!" Maggie protested but Ed was already creeping up the stairs and gesturing for them to follow.

***

Sam chuckled, showing his teeth. He had one of his hands on Dean's hip and the other on the wall above his head. He started thrusting faster, hearing Dean swear under his breath.  
"Fuck, fuck, Sammy!" Dean was moaning louder and louder as Sam screwed him mercilessly, pinning him to the wall, forcing him to stretch out his ass.  
Sam's hand wandered down to Dean's cock that was unwittingly humping the wall and grabbed it, making Dean suck the air in with a loud whiz. He started stroking and squezzing as Dean shivered, getting closer to the edge. Sam pumped his cock in the same rhythm he fucked his ass and Dean was having troubles standing on his legs while the waves of pleasure were hitting him with Sam's every movement. He leaned on the wall, panting and thrusting his hips into his brother's grip.

Sam arched his back, groaning as Dean was convulsively clenching around him and fucking his fist. He felt Dean's precome on his fingers and closed his eyes being so close to the edge, drunk with the scent of sex and their sweat. He felt the tension in his balls and knew he was going to come soon but he wished to feel Dean go first. He bowed his head and licked Dean's collarbone.  
The older Winchester swore and this encouraged Sam to kiss the sensitive spot where Dean's jaw and ear met. Sam felt his brother tremble under his touch and then shoot a hot load between Sam's fingers. He moaned in satisfaction, balls-deep in Dean's sweet butt.

It didn't take him long to follow.

***

Ed was becoming more and more surprised with every step he took towards the door from behind which the noises came. He heard the rest of the group lingering behind him but he was too concentrated to slap them down. It seemed that someone was having great fun while they were working their asses off. Ed was even more bitter than before so he opened the door without knocking.

The light fell on the two naked silhouettes entwined in a sinful embrace.

Ed dropped his flashlight and took a step back, closing the door and falling on Henry who stopped right behind him.  
"What's in there, Ed?" Henry grabbed his friend's shoulders, terrified by his reaction.  
"Lead me out of this place..." whispered Ed Zeddmore, his face pale and eyes wide open as if he was just scared to death. "Do not open that door and lead me the fuck out..."  
"But what...?" Kenny reached for the doorknob but before he touched it, Ed grabbed his wrist so forcefully he hissed in pain.  
"They don't pay us enough for this shit." Ed shook his head slowly. "The hunt is over."  
"What?!" the Ghostfacers gasped in unison.  
"I've always wanted to become a librarian anyway..." whispered Ed.  
And having pulled out of Henry's grip, he left his shocked friends behind, walked towards the stairs and down to the entrance like a sleepwalker, promising himself never to close his eyes again.

He was sure that the sight of Sam Winchester coming hard inside his brother's ass was burned on his eyelids forever. 


End file.
